Harry and the Killer Creatures
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: this is subbosed to be a crossover for Harry Potter and Night Blights among others but I couldn't find that soo Harry at age 4 as found some strange new creatures that love the taste of toys and humans only problem they have started to really like Harry and care for him know the Dursley's are going to die and Harry will become something no one ever thought he would met Night Child
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Helping evil

It was night at no.4 Privet drive in little whining and it was on this night unknown to the parents of the household they got a infestation of creatures only to members in the household knew about what was happening little Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley both at the age of 4 one was extremely scared and trying his best to keep his family safe while the other the other was wondering would it help him.

You see the Dursley had been extremely cruel to this child beating him and forcing him to do the chores no child his age should be able to do but know these creatures that if a book Dudley had tossed away with fear was to be believed these creatures were called Night Blights and looking through the cupboard door slot Harry saw something surprising there across from his room was a window and on the other side slowly opening it was one of the creature but before it could fully open the window Harry's fat cousin Dudley came streaming in and closed it and Harry shivered for a moment there when the Night Blight had almost gotten the window open Harry swore in his mind he had been cheering the creature on why why would he be doing that but then soon enough it was morning once again and Harry was forced out of the cupboard and to do the chores for today starting with the Dursley's large breakfast then after they ate Uncle Vernon took Harry's only meal left one piece of toast then left for work Dudley was sound asleep because of his late night fighting and aunt Petunia was putting Harry to work having him clean the kitchen, Dining room, every room heck Harry had to even clean the wardrobes that was around the place and it was during one of these cleaning that Harry found something there not two feet in front of his scrubbed raw hand was a sleeping night Blight inside the Wardrobe and looking around Harry spotted one of Dudley's Broken toys he didn't play with anymore and when he was sure Petunia wasn't looking Harry picked the toy up and which to put it inside the wardrobe only to freeze when he spotted a pair of glowing white eyes staring at him then much slower Harry put the toy inside and even slower pulled out his hand only for Petunia's screech to cause Harry to jump along with the night Blight

"Freak get in here and clean up the Tv now" Petunia screeched and for just a moment Harry felt anger inside of himself before he shook it away but before he left he saw the Night Blight glaring in the direction of where Petunia was making hissing noise of hate

"I agree" Harry whispered before he left to do as his aunt ordered leaving a startled Night Blight who after a moment pushed the toy Harry had given him to the back of the wardrobe 'this child is interesting hmm' the Night Blight thought before it followed the toy and going back to sleep if it could with that irritating female human around

"Huh feel sorry for kid" the Night Blight hissed before falling asleep while back with Harry he had quickly cleaned the Tv and was going to Dudley's room to clean it only to freeze when he spotted something it was the book The Night Blights and looking over at the sleeping Dudley Harry picked up the book 'should I if I take it I'll be able to learn about them as well but if something new pops up Dudley won't be able to stop them' Harry thought looking down at the book only to freeze and grown when he spotted a exact copy not two feet in front of him 'why what would Dudley even need two of these books' Harry thought before sliding one of them over to the door and going back to clean although unlike with the rest of the books Harry put the Night Blights book on Dudley's night stand and before his Aunt could call him out for anything else Harry quickly grabbed the copy of the book and slid it under his cupboard door before Petunia found him looking for her and threw him outside to tend the garden even if it was completely illogical that a 4 year old would be able to pull up weeds so Harry was punished once again with no Lunch then sent back around the house to clean it once again and by this point Dudley was awake and started making messes that is till he spotted a Night Blight glaring at him smirkingly from the Fridge not two feet away from Harry who had also noticed the Night Blight and Harry could see the fear on Dudley's face when the small Chubby child saw the creature and for a moment only a moment Harry actually enjoyed his fear before he shook the thought away but even still Harry didn't shut the Fridge door in fact with both Creature and Dudley watching and 'on Accident' opened the Fridge more this caused Dudley to become pale while the Night Blight smiled more than surprising both Harry waved at Dudley with the same smile then smiled and nodded to the creature this caused said creature to blink in shock while Dudley had went very pale then Harry left the room only to be scold later because the fridge was open and reluctantly Harry closed it but not without throwing a toy inside because know little Harry had a idea it was a cruel idea heck it might have even been considered evil but Harry didn't care much anymore especially not after Petunia had screamed a him and slapped him across the face making his nose bleed and his glasses almost fall off Harry started to wonder about the fact that maybe he just maybe could get the Night Blights to help him because slowly as the day progressed and his 'family' acted more and more cruel to him Harry started to care less and less until finally he didn't care at all let the Night Blights eat them they deserved it then with this thought in mind Harry passed the wardrobe he had cleaned at the start and looking outside Harry noticed that it was almost time for him to go to bed but then he saw the Wardrobe was open a bit and slightly scared Harry looked inside only to see two glowing white eyes following his every move then steeling his nerves Harry stared right back

"I'll help you but you must promise me that you won't kill me got it" Harry whispered and he watched as the creatures eyes widened then with it's head tilted it retreated back into the wardrobe then after sighing in defeat Harry started to walk away only to freeze when the scratchy growling voice came out of the wardrobe

"Why hehaha don't you love your family" the Night Blight said looking at the extremely small child who glared actually glared at the creature when he said family

"If Dudley's books are truth then this isn't family" Harry said without much of a baby lisb this would have surprised a lot of people especially once they learned that Harry actually taught himself by watching Dudley and only learned how to read by watching through the Cupboard as Petunia read to Dudley although this did cause some confusion with some letters

"Heeh true we will see" the creature said then almost like an afterthought the creature reached back deep inside the wardrobe before pulling out the toy Harry had handed him

"Keep this has scent on it will know where you stay so I can tell answer" the Night Blight hissed before it went deeper into the wardrobe and then Harry heard Aunt Petunia's yells of making Supper and quickly Harry picked up the toy and silently opening his door hide the toy behind his bed if any was to come inside the room they would easily be able to see but no one did so and with a plan forming in his mind Harry went into the kitchen to make the Dursley's meal but paused and smiled at the Night Blight in the fridge before he went to reach carefully around the creature to get at the milk only to find it in his hands after the creature handed it to him and staring in shock the creature only gave him a thumbs up before inclining his head over to Dudley who was staring at the two in shock this just caused Harry to smile and eerily when he saw his reflection it looked a lot like the Night Blights smile 'let the game begin' Harry thought

* * *

Well I had this idea when I first saw the game and I instantly thought that the game would be ten times harder if there was another kid trying to help the Night Blights then I tried to imagine what kid would do that and here we are and yes my mind is a very evil place it seems huh oh well this should be fun to write


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The war of death and life

It was know night and it was almost midnight and everyone in the house was asleep except for Harry and Dudley both of which was making plans and doing something Dudley was walking around trying to make sure he didn't wake his parents as he put his toys all over the place while Harry was doing something different having been locked in the cupboard again Harry had pulled out both the toy and the book and had started reading the Night Blight book

"As down comes the sun and up comes the moon, a terror from the dark is coming and soon. They hide in the shadows and strike sudden and quick, but sometimes more Mischievous and you they shall trick" Harry read the first page only to stop when he heard growling in the night and something moving through the air vents and quickly Harry turned the page

"Here is the goal and trust this rule of thumb you must survive until morning when then daylight does come. So be warned and may it fill you with fright, there is nothing more scary than a hungry Night Blight." Harry read before turning the page again

"Safe in your bed or so it may seem they come from below whilst you slumber and dream." this made Harry stop and look at his bed which was a old small mattress on the floor that was pushed into the corners of the small room 'well no Night blight will be hiding under there' Harry thought before he went back to reading

"As they close in they will growl and make noise, best feed them quickly with one of your toys." Harry read before looking outside and watching as Dudley past his room carrying some of his toys into the living room and in front of the wardrobe there then ignoring the fastly approaching feet in the vent Harry continued reading

"Whenever the shadow of the night falls onto the globe, you can be grabbed from ay wardrobe. Best keep you eyes peeled and their doors firmly shut, else they will leap out and their sharp teeth shall cut." Harry read before turning the page not noticing a pair of white eyes looking at him

"Okay so try my best to open the doors a little" Harry whispered before he read the next page

"Night Blights are deadly and only children can see, also the taste of small babies fills them with glee" Harry read before he paused

"Huh I don't think there's a baby in this house unless you count Dudley" Harry said and went back to reading not noticing that he had a audience

"I think I'll skip the rest we don't have either of these" Harry said reading ahead before turning the page

"Blights are unclean and relish in grime, so up the toilet pipes they will sometimes climb. Flush the away as quick as you can, else breathing round corners will be their great plan. Some nights they'll set the fire alight, use the bellow to be safe on your terror filled plight." Harry read before he heard the bellow 'hmm might help if I move that' Harry thought

"For should the fire be left to wither and die, then hiding round corners the Blighs will now lie." harry read then smirked before turning the page

"If you think you are done, then a mistake you have made, the night blights will try harder to make you afraid. They will come even faster for the ones you hold dear," at this Harry had to snort yeah ones he held dear

"Whilst setting up traps that will fill you with fear. Should you see night blights wandering round, try treading with care and avoid being found. If their presence is know you should keep well away, as they quickly get bored when they can't find their prey. As the weeks end and does so draw near the night blight's assault will become more severe. With the passage of time their hunger does grow, but your valor and strength does surely show. Just when you thought things would likely get worse, the weekend approaches and they will soon despere. Last one last night to show them who's boss, and they will have learnt that you they cannot cross." harry read before closing the book and looking up only to jump back when he saw two night Blights right in front of him both grinning but didn't move to attack and it was only then did Harry recognize them as the two he had met because one had a claw mark over its eye while the other had a bit of frost on him

"Jeez you two scared me there huh how long have you guys been there" Harry asked looking back and forth between the two both of which shrugged

"Not long here to tell child leader agrees to help we have told of bad adults and he see's reason" the scared Night Blight said and Harry blushed a bit before nodding

"Know to get the fatso hehehe" the Frost covered Night Blight said before going for the door only to find it locked

"Yeah they lock me in here at night but" Harry said before moving the bed and showing a fork that was hidden underneath and with that in hand Harry put it inbetween the door and it's frame before lifting it up and undoing the bolt surprising both Blights

"Ha had to have some way to get to the bathroom and more importantly the medkit" Harry whispered the last part getting up out of the cupboard only to flinch a bit when his arm touched the door frame darn it Vernon had in his last punishment before bed got Harry's arm good and it had gash in it from his skin being ripped by his hand when he had grabbed him and tossed him around and ignoring how the two Blights looked at him weirdly he continued on slowly sneaking around the house only to freeze and hide when he spotted Dudley in the living room and with surprise Harry noticed that the Scared Night Blight was inch's away from his face beside him before with slight fear in Harry's eyes the Night Blight opened it's mouth

"Huungry" the Night Blight growled and almost instantly Dudley grabbed a toy and passing Harry and the Blights without thought the Chubby child ran up the stairs to his parents room and quickly Harry nodded to the blight that smiled and nodded back before both moved forward and to the fireplace where Harry started to move the bellow and was able to with both Night Blights help hide it in the kitchen inside the fridge then Harry spotted something that made him grin it was one of Dudley's musical toys that he had tried to throw away it was one of those pencil sized toys that made extremely weird sounds in fact it sounded a lot like a night Blight's voice so picking it up Harry started to think of a song that might scare his cousin and distract him so putting the toy to his mouth he began to play a slowly melody before he started to move around opening doors, hiding toys and more and soon enough the Blights had joined in as well although they usually ate most of the toys or hid others where there bretheron could find them but it seemed the group had been to slow the sun was coming up and it was almost 7 so know the group was heading to Harry's Cupboard so Harry could get some sleep and for the two Blights to met up with the rest of their friends it was only when they were almost to the doors that everything went wrong because looking around right outside Harry's room was Dudley dursley who was staring in shock at the boy and two monsters and when he noticed Harry looking over Dudley said something he learned from his father

"Bad Freak you no help monster's your ours" Dudley screamed red faced glaring at the know frightened Harry before he heard a growl and steeling himself he glared at the larger boy

"I am not a freak and I don't belong to no one" Harry said before he saw Dudley in one of his regular temper tantrums throw something at Harry but this time Harry noticed that what he threw was a knife that had obviously been in the kitchen how did he get that and before Harry could move he was pushed aside and with a cry Harry turned in surprise only to see the Scared Night Blight holding his bleeding arm while his white blood slowly leaked out of his know wounded arm with the knife sticking out of it then the creature quickly pulled it out before glaring at Dudley and looked to be about to launch himself at him only to cringe at his hurt arm and he almost fell over before Harry was by his side holding him up and with the bloodied knife in his hand Harry glared at Dudley and for once the bigger child was afraid of him

"Get away from here Dudley or else" Harry growled along with the frost covered Blight and quickly Dudley ran and as silently as possible Harry lead the two into his room where both went into the vent system and disappeared but not before the wounded Night Blight turned to Harry smirking

"My Human" The night Blight said pointing at Harry before waving his unharmed arm at Harry and leaving this caused Harry to smile in thanks to the deadly creature before allowing the shot of pain he was in to show on his face and looking at where the pain was coming from Harry saw the blood of his Night Blight friend was covering some of Harry's open wounds on his arm and Harry watched as it shook a bit

"Huh well looks like I might not last long huh guess Night Blight blood is huh hu poisonous" Harry said starting to shake before without his control his eye's rolled up and he fell unconscious onto his bed shaking as slowly black veins spread from his wounds and through out his arm

Well I have really went all out on the beginning of this story sheesh and I hope you guys will like it and if you guys do please vote on my Poll for this story to get on the top and I'll write more during the week and maybe Weekend otherwise all you guys that like this story will have to wait longer see yeh guys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The change

It was the next morning when aunt Petunia woke Harry up but even she could see that something was wrong Harry was slower and was much weaker this slightly worried her mostly because she was afraid that the freak was sick and her duddykins could get it but throughout the day Harry did his regular chores all the while waving the dark creatures worries away even when he fell over and Vernon throw him across the room for being lazy and all throughout the day only two humans saw what was really happening and Dudley was staring scared and a little freaked out because all across Harry's arm was black tendrils underneath his skin coming from the invisible Night Blight blood on his arm and with the blood in Harry's system his blood veins seemed to glow white and Harry visible shook with racking pains from the blood and throughout the day Dudley didn't know rather to be scared or happy that the freak was probably dying slowly but then things got worse for Harry because aunt Marge had came over and instantly Ripper her dog went running for Harry and in the child's weakened state he wasn't as quick and got bit in the leg before he was able to climb the tree in the backyard and Harry watched slightly fascinated as white and red blood seeped out of his leg before the skin turned a dark black color and the bite marks disappeared and for some reason Harry felt something and looking down he watched as Ripper stopped barking and went silent before slowly backing up and almost like instinct Harry felt his arm change it turned pitch black with claws at the end and with anger running through his eyes he racked his new claws toward the dog trying to scare it only to watch fascinated as his arm stretched and knocked the dog aside before it snapped back into his regular arm and for some reason Harry felt better and like he was more know and slowly his body stopped shaking and seemed to accept the new strain of DNA running through his veins before Harry jumped and landed almost gracefully on the ground in front of Ripper and the dog could smell a scent in the air this kid had changed the small chew toy had turned from prey to predator in minutes and Ripper did not like that so he ran with his tail in between his legs and Harry went to follow only to freeze when he saw his reflection his eyes had changed to a glowing white just like the Night Blights and quickly Harry figured out how to change his eyes back and he went back inside only to be screamed at for scaring Ripper somehow and sent to his room without any food that day but throughout it all, everyone was discouraged by how Harry had been smiling like he new a secret and in a way he did and in his Cupboard Harry watched as once again his arm changed into that black substance and thinking a bit Harry tried to will it to do something only to watch as his arm changed into the claws of a night blight then he tried to do something different only for Harry to lose all feeling in his arm and for it to plop down on the ground like a liquid and the rest of Harry soon followed until he was nothing more than a puddle of black shadows and yet he was still alive he could still feel his body and then with some excitement Harry moved in this new form and split and brought himself back together before he raced into the vent splitting and coming back together on the other side before he went through the house watching the Dursleys below him all the while he learned more and more about what he had become and the knowledge invigorated him he felt like he could do anything right at that moment and thinking Harry came out of the vent system right behind Dudley who was in his room breaking some of his toys and slowly Harry turned back into himself

"Well hello there Dudley" Harry said making the larger boy jump before he turned around bewildered and was surprised to see the freak in his room how did he get in here his doors locked and mom and dad's downstairs' Dudley wondered that is until he felt some very sharp claws under his chin and looking down he saw Harry's night blight claws inches from his throat and Dudley's eyes widened in horror

"Well I have you to thank for this little addition to myself who knew that mixing Night Blight blood with a child's would do this oh but that hurt it hurt a lot" Harry said inching closer to the know terrified Dudley that is till he heard someone coming up the stairs

"I could kill you know for the hell you and your family have put me through but I think I'd rather wait see you soon Dudley" Harry said as he turned back into his liquid form and went back into the vent leaving two feet impressions on the floor

"Hey Dudley want to go out and have some ice cream" Vernon asked his son who quickly nodded wanting out of this house after what he had just saw maybe he shouldn't have followed his father's footsteps on dealing with the freak

With Harry

Know Harry was having even more fun he had climbed his way into the attic in his liquid form and had found the Night Blight's base and quickly Harry tried something and in no time Harry looked exactly like the scared Blight all the way down to the knife cut in his shoulder and moving forward Harry tried his best to find his friends only for him to almost instantly run into the frost Night Blight

"Ah Pipes I need to talk to you" the Frost Blight said looking at Harry although Harry was to busy remembering his friends name before looking around He dragged the Blight over to a secluded corner

"Sorry I'm not Pipes but can you point me in his direction" Harry asked and the Blight most have recognized his voice or something because he was know staring at Harry surprised

"Human how did you" Frost Blight asked looking over the child turned creature

"All explain once we find Pipes and seeing as now I know his name what's yours" Harry asked looking around and grumbling the Blight did as well

"Call me Frez" Frez said and Harry quickly understood why that name and he smirked a bit Frez-erater

"That's somewhat funny" Harry said only to quickly dodge a swipe from the know smirking Blight but there right behind him Harry spotted Pipes looking around

"Look there he is" Harry said before moving over and together both boy and Blight grabbed there friends shoulder and pulled him over to their hiding spot

"Huh Frez what are you doing and who is this" Pipes growled looking at the Blight that looked exactly like him

"Huh well it seems the human turned into a blight" Frez said this just caused the scared Blight to give Frez a look

"Have you been in the big humans liquor supply again" Pipes asked and with a shrug Frez shook his head

"Nope did that last night" Frez said this actually made Harry smirk before he realized something Frez had been with them so how did he

"Wait how did you do that" both Harry and Pipes asked before Pipes gave the kid a surprised look when he recognized the voice

"You two was too busy becoming buddy buddy to notice" Frez said this caused two almost matching glares to be sent his way

"And also I'm not a blight I actually don't know what I am know" Harry said before he turned liquid and back into his own form this caused both Blight's to jump a bit before getting interested

"Huh so you can change your shape know" Pipes said walking around the human before he watched as Night Blight claws appeared on the kids hands

"Oh I think I can do a lot more than just that" Harry said before messing around with his arm as the two Blight's talked

A bit

"This is your fault Pipes you're the one that convinced me to check out the weird hurt child know look what you've done you turned one of our usel prey into a twisted version of us" Frez hissed but both could hear the worry in his voice he had also started to like the human boy

"I know what's on your mind know what do we do" Pipes said before both turned to see the human sitting down in the one spot no Blight would ever sit at mostly because of the sun light streaming down straight on him you see Night Blight's can't stand the sun for long and yet the kid was sitting in it fine with his Night Blight claws out

"We could tell the boss" Pipes said interested

"What are you insane he'd kill us for working with a human and a child no less" Frez said but Pipes wasn't listening

"True but you know he wouldn't hurt us too bad especially when he finds out how this child could help us" Pipes said and after a bit Frez had to nod both looking over to the kid only to find him not five feet away from them

"I want to help" Harry said but he changed his voice to sound almost demonic this caused both Blight's to stare wide eyed till Harry coughed and grabbed his throat changing it

"Oh wow that hurt a bit" Harry said before going really really pink his voice had came out as a girls and both Blight's was starting to smirk

"Don't you dare" Harry said trying to change his voice again only for him to start barking before his voice went back to normal all the while the two Blight's were trying and failing to not laugh at the kid who was going even more pink heck even his clothes was slowly turning pink to the amusement of the Blight's

"Okay that's enough seeing as you probably heard what we were talking about come on but I'd change back into me though" Pipes said and nodding Harry did just that and then followed the pair into the Night Blight base and soon enough Harry couldn't help the slight smirk or the occasional laugh to escape because it looked like a lot of the night Blight's liked batman because the base looked oddly enough like a blight version of the bat cave and right next to a crayon colored drawing of the house stood a tall horned Blight that seemed to be looking around the map and marking points of entrances and hiding spots

"What do you won't Pipes you know I don't have all day" The leader said turning to look at them and Harry had to resist the feeling to gag when he saw the Blight's face which was damaged with tons of scars some of which looked to have been from a pellet gun

"Boss we may have done something on accident" Pipes said keeping the human hide behind him and seeing the secrecy the boss ordered the other Blight's to leave and get into there locations before he turned back to Pipes and Frez

"And what have you two knuckle heads do this time get someone stuck in the toilets again" the boss said with a smirk and raised eyebrow this caused both Blight's to smirk as well

"Oh come on you know no one likes flush he's a pain in all of are backsides" Pipes said whistling too innocently while the boss just glared playfully

"No uh you see we found one of the little humans and the child helped us last night to try and get our Blight's in" Frez said quickly and looking down but the boss quickly grew serious

"So you two got a human and a child no less to help you and why did you even think of getting this humans help" the boss growled buy Pipes growled right back getting in his face

"Those humans were hurting the little whelp heck the dog was being treated better than he was besides he had revenge in his eyes you can't say no to that" Pipes said smirking but the boss was still frowning

"And what was the accident let me guess he betrayed you two so you'd like dips on him" the boss said but it was only then that he noticed the third of the group who glared a bit at nothing when he heard that

"No he actually nearly got killed by the other human and in haste I pushed him out of the knifes way" Pipes said shrugging his shoulder this caused the boss to glare a bit

"I was wondering how you got that cut" Boss said before smirking

"So what the child left afraid" the boss said

"No he picked up the knife and told the human to get lost before he used the knife then dragged Pipes sorry hide to a vent along with me" Frez said this caused Harry to smirk while Pipes glared a bit

"Well I guess that is new hmm fine we won't hurt your human friend but the rest will be eaten" the boss said and both Blights shrugged not caring about that

"Huh but the problem isn't that, the child changed he got a bit of my blood into some of his own wounds and into his bloodstream soo" Pipes said but the boss interrupted him

"So he's dead are blood is Venoms to humans well I am sorry about that" the boss said only to freeze when Pipes spoke next

"No he's still alive and somehow my blood changed him into something I guess close to a Night Blight" Pipes said before stepping aside and nodding to Harry who changed back into his human form and the boss just stared for a bit before he went over and smacked the two Blight's over the head

"Darn it you two are going to give me white skin if I don't stop you two huh come with me huma no child and I'll see if our doctor can figure out what these two have made you into" the boss said and nodding some what Harry followed him along with Pipes and Frez into a room that had been hidden behind the box fort and there by a small table was a Blight that was carrying a bag

"Hey Doc how do you feel about doing a check up on a human or used to be human" Pipes said smirking and causing the much smaller doctor to jump almost ten feet in the air before turning around and staring at Harry before the Blight smirked

"Yes yes yes finally I get to study a human" the female Blight screamed exited and Harry quickly went wide eyed and stepped back a bit this girl seemed nuts

"Ah don't worry kid she's not that bad just make sure she doesn't pull out the knives" Pipes said and at first Harry thought he was joking till he saw the Blight's face that was looking at the bag with slight fear

"Never mind she already has them out well good luck kid" Frez said starting to leave quickly only for the Boss to stop him

"Oh no you don't you two are going to stay here with your little human and make sure Doc doesn't go crazy on him" the boss said and both Blight's made sounds of distress at the thought only to get a glare before the boss left

"You know your dads a right pain Pipes" Frez said as the human sat down at the table only for Harry to look up quickly

"Wait what" Harry said staring at Pipes until he felt something be put on his mouth it felt like a damp cloth but soon enough Harry fell into Unconsciousness only hearing the crazy humming of the Blight doctor

"Hem hem hem time to cut time to heal time to wipe your time away" she seemed to sing this just increased Harry's fear of the doctors

* * *

Well huh who all likes Doc know and also who knew that the one Blight that Harry made friends with was the son of the leader of the Blight's huh and also what do you guys think of Harry's little abilities most of you are probably staring at the screen wondering what the heck happened well that will be explained in the next chapter by the way sorry if this seems to be a bit messed up I am typing this on my phone during my different free periods at school so I kinda have to stop at some points and come back but hey see yeh guys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. What is Harry and new nickname

When Harry woke back up he could hear hushed whispering nearby

"I told you two to make sure she didn't do anything" the boss by the sound of it was saying

"And we were doing that until she gassed us asleep while she had that mask heck I don't even know what she did to the kid" Pipes said before Harry heard some kind of fabric moving

"Huh looks like he was ripped to pieces while that crazy doctor added stuff" Frez said before he moved quickly

"I told you we should have gotten a new doctor during the dark meetings but nooo are doctors fine we should just keep her" Frez said copying a voice only to be punched

"I don't sound like that Frez" the boss said then Harry twitched before he opened his eyes

"Ow what happened" Harry asked trying to get up only to find his hands chand down and his chest wide open

"Well he's still alive but for how long" The boss said looking down at Harry before he jumped back as Harry transformed into his liquid form and got himself out of the table chair thing and put himself back together

"Well I'm never going to the doctors again" Harry said shivering before he heard chattering and looking over he saw the doc drawing plans and all sorts of other stuff on a chalkboard while Pipes and Frez was staring shocked at Harry while the boss was to busy trying to figure out what in the world the doc was doing

"That is no human new creature new creature what should name need name" the crazy doctor muttered and all of them watched as Harry's arm changed to black before going back to normal

"Hmm added strands of DNA not killing each other very strong body structure but also can be a liquid like state very durable" the doc kept talking until the boss finally snapped

"What the heck are you talking about you crazy Blight" the boss said and all of a sudden the doc turned and gave him a straight sane glare before she spoke again more slowly

"Child is no longer human something new new creature seems to absorb new DNA into body and adapt really impressive added more subject data to body and watched as he destroyed and added to himself with them" Doc said and Harry really didn't want to know where she got this DNA from especially seeing as he could spot a nonhuman heart not two feet from her foot

"Samples added together made strange connections the Blight blood caused the first change after melting the humans insides and allowing the human to well melt and then remold himself so decided to test added more data and poof brand new creature that is extremely strong" Doc said scribbling more notes while the others stared at her

"So wait you basically just experimented on the kid and turned him even more into whatever he was and know you've went over the deep end and are thinking you have the right to name his new species" Pipes said shaking his head before sighing

"What DNA did you put in the kid" The boss said and Doc seemed to freeze a bit before muttering again

"Already had Blight DNA added Werewolf, Vampire, and all the known dark creatures surprised small body did not explode from DNA strain" Doc said while everyone else paled

"Wait so the kids basically immortal know" Frez said and Doc smiled crazily and nodded giggling that is till a clawed hand hit her on the back of the head knocking her unconscious

"Yep I'm getting rid of her as soon as this house is done with" Boss said before looking at the silent and wide eyed former human who was really starting to regret even thinking of being around that crazy Blight

"Well looks like you'll be coming with us after we're finished here" Boss said before holding out his hand and hesitating a bit Harry shook the hand

"You can either call me boss or Tac you call me anything else and I'll cut your eye out" Tac said and for some reason Harry wasn't scared so much of that mostly because he was just ripped apart and was fine and know he started to wonder if that would even hurt know

"Hey maybe the kid can help" Pipes said but Tac instantly shot that down

"After what he just been through I don't think so give him time to get used to what he is know in fact you two take him back home to the dark clan grounds" Tac said this caused both Blight's to splutter

"What but we wanted to get these humans" Frez said only to freeze as he watched Harry move over to a corner and sit down dazed staring at his hands that looked normal till he changed it to the claws

"I know but right know you two are going to have to take care of the kid and it would be better if he wasn't here to witness the family's death even if it would be better for them to die" Tac said and both Blight's reluctantly nodded

"Okay we'll do it besides I owe the kid one" Pipes said but Tac stopped him before he could go far

"You know as well as I do those rules he helped you escape that isn't just a common debt Pipes" Tac said to the confusion of Frez and Harry who had moved over to the group although looked to be starting to go into shock

"I know and you know what it means as me being future leader" Pipes said and his old man nodded before letting them go

"And Remember only travel in the darkness and get to the wolf's den they'll help you on your way" Tac ordered and nodding Pipes lead the way to a vent and watched as Harry somewhat reluctantly know turned into his liquid form and followed him in and after a bit of climbing they were able to get out of the house and instantly with the moon in the sky the small group of three went running into the night

"Come on Night Child think you can keep up with us" Pipes said smirking and for just a second he saw Harry smirk before it became a grin

"oh you're on Pipes" Harry said racing forward with a surprising amount of speed and Pipes soon enough tried his best to catch up with the speeding kid

"Uh you guys are like children slow down you fools you're going to fast" Frez said trying to catch up

* * *

So what do you guys think Harry potter the Night child haha its got a good ring to it although I hope no one else is using that name and as for the Doc you guys actually really liked her so instead of having the Blight's kill her for betraying their trust and doing that to Harry I'm going to have her escape and randomly pop up as something like a mini bad guy who just likes causing trouble for Harry and she will act in the future like Harry belongs to her and act insane a lot so at least she'll try not to kill Harry huh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The wolfs and the bats

It took the group of three all night to get to the wolf's den but what surprised Harry was the fact that it was a bar of all places and seemed to be crowded with scared people but what was also surprising was the club that was connected called the Bats cove this seemed to make the two Blight's smirk

"The Bats cove is filled with Vamps tonight think there's going to be another fight" Pipes asked and as soon as he finished there was a crash and a drunk guy that had scars all across his face was thrown out of the Bats cove and into the street while a guy and girl with extremely pale skin and not a blemish followed him and started cussing him out for something or other

"Yep looks like it's one of those nights" Frez said before he moved to enter the wolf's den and shaking his head Pipes followed while tugging Harry along and I side Harry noticed several of the occupants were tall really tall and seemed to all have extremely weak limbs although a few did seem to have muscles

"Why are all of them so" Harry asked before Pipes interrupted him

"Skinny it's because they're all werewolves and they don't like it but the more you fight the wolf the more it drains you it's like trying to fight yourself the only difference is that one side likes to eat people" Pipes said this caused Harry to go a bit green before she realized something

"Wait then why don't I have one" Harry asked and Pipes just shrugged as he passed a bar tender although Frez seemed to turn slightly and started following her around that is till he was kicked into a wall

"Most likely it's because you also have Vampire genes alongside the others there probably contracting with the wolf giving you full control" Pipes said before he climbed up a bar stool and Harry quickly followed him up

"Hey Luke can you toss me a pint of beer and give the little fellow a dr. Pepper" Pipes said this caused Harry to turn before his eyes widened at the very tall and very muscular werewolf that was the bartender as he wrote there orders before he leaned toward the two

"Well well it's not everyday you see one of you night Blight's hanging around a small child especially seeing as the kids not dead" the guy said with a heavy Scottish accent

"Names Luke I'm the owner of this fine pub and who might you be little laddie" Luke asked leaning forward

"Uh I'm Night child well that's what Pipes calls me" Harry said smiling and without any surprise Luke just nodded understanding the need for secrecy

"Well know care to tell me how a little kid can seat next to a Blight without said blight eating him" Luke said and so the two told their tale and by the end Luke was staring at Harry in surprise

"Well I'll be damned that's pretty impressive although sorry about what happened to ye lad if you won't I can take you under my wing with your more werewolf side" Luke said and Harry happily nodded his head already having started to like the big guy

"Yeah I think we're going to have to get more teachers for the kid a werewolf is all fine and good but we're going to need one for more of the dark races hopefully we'll find more at the" Pipes was saying till they heard the door slam open and everything went silent and slowly Harry turned around to see what happened only to find one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen this woman would have put Aunt petunia to shame as she seemed to glide across the room heading straight for Luke who was already scowling

"Luke I thought I told you to keep your dogs out of my pub" the woman said her voice sounding like an oncoming storm as her eyes flashed a blood red and Harry watched as Luke's eyes turned a deep yellow

"My ''dogs' have kept out of your pub Caralin the only problem is the fact that a couple of my boys have went missing so I asked those idiots to look for them huh they must've thought I meant huh sorry about that I'll handle it" Luke said turning his glare on some really skinny guys by the door who instantly looked down

"What's going on" Harry whispered as he watched the two adults argue

"Luke's the leader of his own pack of werewolf his group doesn't like the change but it happens any way werewolfs group together because it hurts less when you're with a pack only problem bigger chance of a werewolf strike in one place" Pipes said before he turned to the woman

"And that's Caralin she's the leader of a coven that's hidden in the pub next door a vampire den so you can see where the hatred sprouted they both bought the property's before they realized what the other was so know it's both a race war and a business one" Pipes said as they watch the woman as she huffed before she noticed Harry beside Pipes

"Huh weird I thought you didn't serve to children Lucas" Carolyn said looking between the Blight and the child

"You know I'm not giving a kid alecha Carolyn meet Night child it seems he's every dark creature race put into one" Luke said this caused Caralin some surprise before she asked to hear there tell and once they were done Harry had somehow found himself between the two leaders and he was beginning to get uncomfortable at how bright their eyes were getting

"Well then I guess I can teach the child the more Vampire side of things as long as you can keep up Lucas" Caroline said smirking

"Of course I can Carolina" Luke said smirking and this was a strange beginning to an even stranger friendship so for two weeks Harry would along with Pipes go back and forth between the two bars being taught by both leaders and in that time Harry found that he somewhat enjoyed their teachings although he did get worried after Pipes at one point had taken the two know permanent teachers aside and talked to them after that the two were even more determined to watch out for their student and both had quickly started liking the kid heck both had there own little nicknames for the kid Luke called Harry little pup while Carline started calling Harry little batsy both nicknames caused Harry to blush but what he found the worse was when the two were forced 'although they were slowly getting used to it' to work together they had made a compromise to call Harry little Batsy pup which just caused even more blushing and laughter and Harry also slowly began to trust the two adults who regularly got into small Fights yes but there fights were always funny to Harry and Pipes could see that the Vampire and Werewolf was also getting to like the little night child who was unconsciously warming into their hearts and wants more the pair was very protective of the child especially after Pipes told them of Harry's past living conditions let's just say the pair was actually happy the Blight's had killed the family

And after 2 weeks both leaders were carefully locking up their stores and getting their vehicles ready because next week was the yearly dark creature meetings these meetings were put together after the first cou me of dark creatures started to get pushed back by the wizarding community 'although at this news of a hidden wizard community Harry had gotten surprised' they different types of dark creatures had gathered together for one week and talked about the problems each of these groups were having and after awhile it became tradition that some of each race would meet up and talk about their groups problems and the other dark creatures would help on that week it was a week of peace between raging vampire dens or warring werewolf packs and with this in mind it was also the best moment for the group to put together more teachers for Harry as well as the fact that the rest of the Night Blight's would met back up with the group at the meeting place so with all this planned the group got into the two cars although it took a bit for Pipes to find a drunk Frez that was hidden underneath a table in the wolf's den and by the looks of things had been at this table for awhile

"Huh I'll keep his tab ready for when your pops gets you guys at the meeting place" Luke said looking at the long list of beers and whiskeys the small Blight had drunk throughout the two weeks and with everything packed the small group set of for the meeting place not knowing of a pair of very bright purple eyes that had begun to follow them throughout the week

"Hehe Tattletale found hurt child hehe Tattletale want child to join _family_ momma Tattletail will be happy with Tattletail yes she will" a small purple toys said before with a flash it seemed to disappear before reappearing in the trunk of the car with Harry nearby

''Yes Tattletails need new brother no Tattletails need a big brother' Tattletail thought before he shut himself down happily listening to Harry chat with Caroline about the ways he could possible mix his vampire and werewolf genes

* * *

So yeah Harry you better watch out before your pulled eight different ways it seems everyone wants a little piece of Harry now it all up to Harry to make a new start and put together his own family even if they all are insane and are supposed to hate each other by the way sorry for the long wait I actually thought I had already updated this part sorry also I will not be updating any of my story's for awhile I am currently working on something as well as the fact that it is beginning to be the end of my last year in High school so I have that to watch out for so yeah if I don't update for awhile sorry but I should be working so till next time see yeh guys later


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Harry's a hero

It had taken the group a week to get there destination a seaside town that Harry couldn't pronounce the name off and at the moment it was night time as the two cars rolled close to a beach where they could all see what most would see as a party but what most people wouldn't notice was the fact that most of these people had almost unhealthily glowing skin others seemed to stare up into the sky with fear toward the moon which was half full and finally no one noticed the small invisible creatures among the crowd although harry was surprised that no one had noticed the giant spiders or for that matter the small squid like beings walking out of the water

"Those are Acromantula there known giant spiders I don't know if the Doc added some of them in you but you haven't sprouted 8 legs or pincers so maybe you're alright" Pipes said pointing at the giant spiders while also making Harry feel a bit sick

"And those are Grindylow there sea demons and if tale is true they usually eat children that have wandered too close to the water so stick close to us Harry" Caroline said this caused Harry to nod not wanting to be grabbed by them and slowly the group walked toward the meeting place only to pause as another group entered through the forest nearby they all had some kind of fur but what made Harry feel worried was the fact that some of their fur was gone and underneath was metal figures

"Those would be the new guys the Tattletails heh the leader Mama Tattletail use to be human till she died by a toy factory her soul possessed one of the toys the Mama Tattletail and surprised and elevated they put copies of her mind into their other toys which became her children although I'll tell you this there more informants then fighters although note of advice you hurt one of the Tattletails get ready to meet mama because when someone harms her baby's she's one pissed off mom" Luke said this caused Harry to nod till he felt something moving in his backpack and frowning he unzipped it only to stare in shock at what was inside a tattletail

"Hehe Hello I'm Tattletail" the toy said looking up at Harry this caused Harry to blink while the others freezed

"Huh what are you doing in my bag" Harry asked although he was surprised when someone else answered

"He was watching out for you for me" a female voice said and looking up Harry saw a much larger Tattletail although this one was officially female looking at him this made Pipes inch a bit closer to Harry

"I have heard about you from my young ones of how your family treated you we/I do not like bad adults and would gladly watch your back for you child" the Mama Tattletail said and turning the group watched as Harry nodded slowly then they watched surprised as the Tattletail that was in Harry's bag disappeared and then reappeared on Harry's shoulder

"Yeah Tattletail has older brother Tattletail will protect brother yes he will" the Tattiletail said this caused a short laugh from Mama Tattletail

"That little one has especially became attached to you keep him safe for me will you" the toy mother asked and slightly scared Harry nodded as she disappeared

"Well looks like you have one more member of the team Harry and this might be a good thing that Tattletail can tell you anything it knows especially if it likes you so you have a informant that can tell you any secret" Luke said looking down at the child and toy and he smirked seeing the smile on the kids face at the toy

"Hmm but I can't keep calling you Tattletail and toy hmm how about Tat or Tattle" Harry asked and seeming to think about the toy jumped up and down

"Yeah Tattle like his nickname Tattle like" Tattle said jumping this made Harry smile at the rumbustious toy as they continued on there way and soon enough they found more of the toys crowding around the place talking with people and some even seemed to be selling information if what they heard passing them was true then the ministry had put up another anti werewolf law

"Huh sooner or later this is going to cause a lot of werewolfs to move out of the country" Luke said looking toward the Tattletail that had been telling the news although this caused Carline to pause as she watched her companion

"Huh heck I might not even be able to stay I might have to leave for america or someplace with all the laws being put down" Luke said walking away this caused a frown on Harry's face as he turned toward Caroline

"Is it really that bad do they really force people to leave for something they don't have any control over" Harry asked looking at the vampire and at the two blights

"Well they can't do anything towards us we're invisible in there eyes only children can see us unless of course we want to be seen" Pipes said before turning toward Caroline

"Huh the vampire clans very much keep to our own especially when a wizard or witch is involved although we're mostly given leeway because of the fact that some of our older Vampires used to be Wizards and witches and still are and kept all their knowledge so the Ministry heh Tolerates us for lack of better words" Caroline said slumping a bit

"But the werewolves don't have anything to give they can't control their wolf forms and because the transformation uses a lot of their body's needed resources Werewolves in their human form are incredible weak only a few have managed to find a medium for the change where they stay strong and the wolf is fed" Caroline said looking after Luke  
"Is that why Luke eats so much the wolf eats most of his food away during the full moon" Harry for once was showing signs of a actually child this made Caroline a bit happy but not in the topic

"Yes it's thanks to the large amount of food and his own doing of working out a lot that has allowed Lucas to survive this long and keep his strength to help others" Caroline said and looking up Harry could see the resigned look on the vampires face

"Well come on Caroline we can go grab Luke and get some food maybe that will cheer you guys up" Harry said racing forward toward the large wolf man who smiled at the kid as he stood beside him and tugged him along and smirking Pipes and Frez began to follow along with Caroline

"You have to admit the kids special" Pipes said and smiling Caroline nodded as the group moved on to a small food cart that was selling some food and quickly buying some they went off eating there hotdogs and other food

"Hmm Tattletails found person that made bad laws Tattletails want to help Werewolves" Tattle said this caused Luke To freeze

"Wait really" Luke asked looking down at the toy

"Hmm Tattletails found lawmaker one Delores Umbridge" Tattle said and Luke frowned somewhat

"Hmm well looks like we will have to watch out for this Umbridge" Luke said and Tattle nodded along with the rest of the group as they watched the other Tattletails stop taking money from werewolves and started giving out this information to everyone for free which surprised many of the creatures before Harry turned towards Tattle

"How did you know about this Umbridge lady" Harry asked as they slowly began walking around with both Caroline and Luke calling out to their den members/ pack members while Pipes and Fez looked for the Night Blight's

"All the Tattletails are connected by a computer chip in Tattletails head so when brother or sister Tattletail know something new all Tattletails learn it as well" Tattle said which caused Harry to nod before he noticed someone with some other guys walking towards the meeting place

"Hey Luke, Caroline who are those people" Harry asked and as both werewolf and Vampire looked over at where Harry was pointing Caroline instantly glared and hissed while Luke grew pale but he still managed to glare at the man leading the group

"Night whatever you do do not go near that man that is Fenrir Greyback one of the first Werewolves that ever lived in Europe and the reason why their are so many werewolves" Luke growled his eyes yellow as his teeth sharpened which caused Harry some surprise before he turned to Caroline who answered his unasked question

"Night he's the reason why Luke and the others our werewolves he's a complete psycho he doesn't give a care about his wolf and freely lets it take control and full the darkest parts of his mind he also takes great pleasure in biting young children and leaving them in pain as they turned into werewolves, he's a criminal Night and if he's here nothing good is going to happen" Caroline explained as Harry frowned before they watched the man no beast Fenrir walk straight into the middle of the meeting place which caused everyone their to go quiet at the monster and quickly Harry hid himself behind Caroline and Luke although he couldn't find Frez or Pipes they probably had found the other Night Blight's

"Well now isn't this a grand sight" Fenrir growled as he looked at the crowd around him

"Hey there folks listen here" the monster growled and scared several did turn to watch the monster carefully

"I'm in need of heh some new help and you people seem generous" Fenrir stated grinning a sharp toothed grin

"So here's what's going to happen some of you wolf boys are going to be coming with me after all what else are you going to do with your pitiful lives" Fenrir stated cruelly as he smiled at the crowd

"How about find a cure" someone yelled making several gasp as they turned towards the wolf as several of the kids pack tried to shut him up

"what was that" Fenrir hissed as two of his lakies strolled forward and taking the kid dragged him infront of their leader

"Heh I said find a cure for your sick plague" the kid hissed glaring at the monster in front of him then before anyone could move Fenrir lashed out his fingers turning to claws as they raked against the kids face making him cry out and everyone else flinch while unknown to Caroline or Luke Harry's eyes started to glow in anger then looking around he quickly left and hid behind a stand all the while Tattle smiled at what his brother was doing as back with Fenrir the monster slowly cupped the kids face and made him look up at him with his clawed face

"Kid there ain't no cure for perfection

"Well if your perfection then I'd hate to see what ugly is" someone yelled out causing several gasps as the crowd separated to show what most guessed was a teenager but none could tell he was wearing a cloak and hood that covered the guys face so that the only thing anyone could see of the guy was his glowing white eyes as he strolled forward with the grace of a vampire and the strength of a wolf and angered Fenrir knocked the kid he was tormenting back as he headed towards the fool

"Oh really now so who might you be" Fenrir growled glaring at the other

"and why pray tell would I give you my name Fenrir after all its not like you deserve to know it" the guy stated calmly making the old werewolf growl

"But I will admit being nameless would be bad hmm I guess you can call me Night" Night stated smirking while also making Caroline and Luke go wide eyed as they turned only to find Harry gone and turning back they watched as Night had taken his place

"Heh catchy name lets see how good the name fits with a few scars" Fenrir hissed as his two lackeys jumped at Night from behind only for Night to jump extremely high into the sky and over the two then everyone froze as they heard the sounds of something being sliced as Night landed behind the much larger men then with twin thumps their heads fell as the white of Nights glare dug a hole straight into Fenrir soul and many were surprised when Fenrir actually took a step back

"Well now how about you get lost asshole before I decide your next" Night hissed and quickly Fenrir and his remaining wolf back fled as Night stalked forward towards the downed wolf teen who froze and stared at Nights outstretched hand

"So what's your name kid" Night asked as the teen took his hand

"My names Alex" Alex stated and nodding Night pulled the kid to his feet

"Well then Alex I like what you were saying there partially hmm" Night stated looking at Alex strangely

"So you agree that we werewolves need a cure" Alex stated hope signing in his eyes

"Like I said partially hmm what do you hate the most about being a werewolf" Night asked looking at the guy

"Huh I guess it would be having no control at all during the full moon" Alex stated confused as Night nodded

"Well then how about we all of us" Night stated indicating everyone here

"Find a way to help werewolves gain control hmm can you imagine no more fighting with a monster hiding under your skin but still keeping the strength" Night stated walking around and looking at the group around him some scowling others turning thoughtful

"The strength to harm and the strength to save after all with a wolf's strength and a mans control just imagine what you could accomplish" Night stated looking at Alex who grew thoughtful

"You could save lives, and while yes others like Fenrir would only use there gift to harm people but if you had control if you gave the orders over your wolf what would you do" Night asked looking down at Alex who looked around at everybody then back towards Night

"I would kill Fenrir and make sure no one ever feels like I do now" Alex stated and slowly they all watched as a white smile appeared under the hood

"On that we can agree" Night stated as he slowly walked away as slowly cheers started to spread across the meeting grounds before Night seeming disappeared into the darkness then soon enough Harry re-appeared behind Caroline and Luke with Tattle giggling on his shoulder

"So what did I miss" Harry asked causing both adults to send the child a look as they pulled him away

"Kid what was that" Luke asked looking down at Harry who just tilted his head

"What do you mean Luke oh also we should really be getting out of here" Harry stated as Tattle whispered in his ear while the other Tattletails started raising a alarm

"The Wizards are coming" the Tattletails yelled as one and instantly everyone scattered as with pops wizards appeared wands drawn as they attempted to stop the different groups from leave and instantly all the Tattletails except Tattle vanished and the Night Blight's became invisible as they all grouped up with Pipes, Freeze, and Tac leading them over and quickly Luke's werewolves and Caroline's Vampires joined them

"Quick to the vehicles" Luke yelled as they raced for the car with Harry running expertly among them only for the boy to pause as he notices Alex on the ground a wand in his face and angered Harry's eyes glow white as he rushes forward his hands turning to claws and quick as a blur he passes the wizard and continues running as the man's top half falls backwards and the bottom forward then quickly the group climbed into there vehicles and drove off as the radio was filled with the chatter of the other Werewolves and Vampires asking where they were going to go and telling Luke and Caroline of how the bars had been attacked and frantically the two dark creatures looked at each other then Caroline picked up the mic as Luke drove away from the meeting grounds

"We're going to New York" Caroline stated and instantly Luke nodded

"Good idea with all the confusion over there we should be able to slip into the system" Luke stated this striked Harry's interest

"Wait what happened in New York" Harry asked causing the two adults to shrug

"Apparently aliens attacked and the world was saved by a guy in a red and yellow suit" Luke stated this caused Harry to blink before he nodded sitting back

"Oo-ok" Harry stated getting ready for the long trip as the two adults made plans

* * *

….. I have no regrets of connecting Harry Potter to Marvel

Also sorry for the long wait


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Superheroes

7 months later

We find ourselves in New York City outside what appeared to be a hospital on a quiet night with the only sound being the honking of cars and other new York sounds then as we watch the hospital a subdued ringing of a siren is heard before with a loud crash a window on the third story blows out showing a dark figure jumping out as the sound of sirens is heard inside as the figure one Night almost slams into the ground feet first leaving cracks in the cement before checking the bag he had hung over his shoulder as a police officer appeared in the window and aimed his gun down at the their firing as Night ran going faster than the bullets could catch as he leaped up almost scaling the next building before with a stretch Nights arm launched forward before grabbing the edge of the building and launching him up and onto the roof before he continued his run the cops already forgotten while underneath his 'suit' Harry smiled as he hefted the bag

"Well that's another great job for the infamous" Night was saying till some metal object came out of nowhere and slammed into him making him lose his grip on the bag that left his hands for a moment before he quickly saved what was inside by grabbing it again and laying it down

"Hey what's the big … idea" Night stated staring in surprise at the red, white, and blue figure who's shield was once again in his hand

"The heck why would one of the avengers come to stop me" Night asked his white eyes widening as he stared at Captain America

"Well it's not everyday that someone with what appears to be superpowers just steals some random stuff" Capt. America stated smirking

"And it doesn't help that it's one of my Hospitals" another voice stated from behind Night and quickly Night jumped dodging two beams of energy before turning to see Iron man

"Oh great now this is fair after all it wouldn't have been very nice of me to beat up the old man over here" Night stated smirking and it widened when he barely heard a soft snort from inside the iron man suit while he noticed Captain stiffen ever so slightly at the barb

"So mind telling us why and what exactly you're doing you know maybe in the useral bad guy monologue fashion" Iron man asked looking at Night expectantly causing Night to dramatically clutch his chest while lightly kicking the bag behind a nearby wall

"Why mr. Iron man why would you think of me as a evildoer for all you know I could be the hero of my tale while your the Villains for stopping me from righting an injustice" Night stated doing a superhero pose

"By stealing from a hospital" Capt. America asked/stated indicating the bag that was somewhat visible this just caused a visible from from Night

"Well what can I say I'm Robin hood you're the guards captain" Night said pointing at Captain America who instantly remembered reading the Robin Hood books and glared

"And there's your king" Night finished pointing at Iron man who had mixed feelings about that comment on one hand he was called a king on the other it was the evil king from Robin hood yeah he wasn't impressed and sharing a look with capt both fired/threw their respective weapon at the thief but was instantly surprised when he turned his upper body completely 180 launched his right hand forward grabbed Capt.'s shield swung his body back around with it causing the shield to hit Iron Man's beams launching it back at the man before Night let go of the shield letting it fly towards Capt. Who quickly grabbed it before it could hit him that when the fight really began as Night blurred forward rushing Capt. As Iron man flew around his own laser blasts and quickly capt. found himself on the defensive as fist after fist pummeled his shield before with incredible speed Night almost flew around Capt. Appearing to his right and sending a punch only for it to be deflected away by his shield and it quickly became apparent that while Night was much faster than Captain america, he wasn't stronger than him as quickly using his full strength capt. pushed his shield into Night's chest causing the being to let out a huff of breath as he jumped backwards away from the attack only to quickly flip over iron man as he attempted to do a drive by punch at Night and kept retreating as after Iron man passed capt. Rushed him shield raised and forced Night into a retreat as he dodged another pass by Iron man

"Well well looks like the training wheels come off then" Night commented before his hands stretched until with a slice through the air Iron man found one of his boot booster cut as Night did another flip and once he landed Capt.'s eyes widened at the large blade made out of what appeared to be blooded metal, bone, and black flesh that had replaced Night's right hand before with a feral grin Night struck back raining Capt. America's shield with blow after blow of his sword sending the capt. in retreat as with some surprise the blood metal blade started to chip off pieces of paint off the shield leaving ragged lines that showed the plain colored steel underneath

"Heh not so fast now huh" Night joked scraping his sword against the shield causing a grating sound to come out before with a blast a laser went straight through Nights shoulder blowing his armed arm off his body and causing the creature to turn scowling at a marginally surprised Iron man who had managed to fly back up using both his left boot thruster and his right hand thruster

"Now that wasn't very nice" Night commented as his detached arm wiggled and wormed before seemingly transforming into a serpent and striking at Iron man who quickly tried to fly away only to be hit with what he thought was blood by the arm/snake whatever it was only to be surprised as his visor started smoking with Jarvis yelling about acid melting his armor and quickly he reached up and ripped the mask off his face as within second the acid destroyed the mask all the while the snake arm thing had charged back to its owner and launched itself at him bitting where the arm had been severed before reforming as his arm again as Night dodged another swing from Captain America

"Well this was fun but I've got places to be and people to help so" Night stated smirking as he with even more surprising speed roundhouse kicked the man sending him and his shield flying off the edge of the building making Iron man race after him and quickly grab him with and slowed his descent to the ground before he flew quickly backup only to find Night gone along with the bag

"Greeeaaat wait till the rest of the guys hear about this" Tony mutter dropping down onto the building roof and looking around and was surprised that nothing seemed damaged seeing as usually during their fights something gets destroyed and as he looked around he noticed something on the ground and walking forward he reached down and picked up the bag only to pause in confusion

"What why was he stealing blood bags" Tony asked surprised staring at the dark red mixture inside the bag before he looked around again to find any clue about this thing they had just fought only to see nothing so he quickly retreated back to the capt. before the pair returned to the beginnings of avengers tower confused while a mile away Night paused smiling as he looked over the bag of blood bags he had stolen then he frowned seeing a tear in the bag and quickly he counted the bags before bemoaning the loss of a bag of blood that looked to have been years old

"Man I was saving that for Caroline as a present" Night bemoaned before shrugging and quickly repairing the hole he continued his trek back to the New and improved pub known as The creature's Den know owned by the soon to be newly weds Caroline and Luke that thought still brought a smile to Night's face after all he'd like to think that he had somewhat of a hand getting those two together and smiling Night dropped into a alleyway in what most people would call the poor district of new York before he quickly walked out of the alley way as his form twisted and changed till he was back to being Harry Potter and slowly as his blackened skin lowered slowly Tattle appeared on his shoulder giggling

"Mister stark did not like what happened tonight" Tattle informed laughing as he watched through his brethren as Tony went crazy trying to figure out a connection between Night and the bag of blood he found

"Hehe you can tell me later" Harry stated walking down the Street before a old voice came from the door he was passing

"Ah hello there Harry dear doing another errand for the day" a old lady asking smiling at the boy from her porch nearby causing Harry to smile as he looked over at her

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Alice" Harry stated respectfully as he turned to the old woman who smacked her lips as she seemed to sniff the air

"You wouldn't happen to have any" before the old woman could finish a blood bag was thrown her way before with extremely quickly reflexes the old woman grabbed it mid flight and sent a toothy smile Harrys way

"Why thank you dear tell those friends of yours at the pub I said hello" Mrs. Alice stated smiling as her fangs popped out slightly and she quickly hurried inside so she could have her drink and smiling Harry continued down his street as werewolves and Vampires waved good morning or goodnight from some and as he passed out any bags of blood to any Vampire that was in need of some before quickly going into the Creatures den only to spot Coraline and Luke kissing behind the counter causing the boy to smirk as he heard the soon to be's talking excitedly before he froze as Caroline asked something

"So how are we going to tell Harry"

"Tell me what" Harry asked walking in the most oldest blood pack he had in his hands for Caroline causing both to turn surprised at him which caused Harry even more surprise seeing as neither regularly let their guard down and the pair knew it but still tried to distract him

"Oh Harry what did you get me some 1890's maybe" Caroline asked hopefully staring at the bag of blood

"1820's and your not getting it until you answer the question" Harry stated smirking at the pair but slowly frowned as they shared a concerned look and looking between the two Harry got worried but before any of them could say a word Pipes came running in exacted and with a big smile

"I just heard the news congratulations you two I know you'll be great" Pipes said and instantly Harry's face went blank as he put two and two together this caused Pipes to get confused

"Wait You haven't told Harry yet" Pipes asked looking at the sheepish pair

"He only just got back from his hospital run" Luke stated sending a glare the Blights way all the while Caroline stared worriedly at the boy who had become something close to a son to her as he stared back at her before turning to the blood bag in his hands and quickly he tossed the bag at her and turned around racing to the door

"Harry" Luke yelled worried

"What I've got to get more blood for them" Harry yelled back looking back at them with the most blinding smile that Caroline honestly thought she might turn to dust from it as he raced out screaming to the world

"I'm going to be a big brother whoooooooo"

* * *

Welp here's the long awaited next chapter for this story and I hope you guys like how Night was introduced to the hero's of New york next will see about how people react to Harry


End file.
